Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a skills-based automatic call distribution (ACD) system, and particularly to an ACD system in which a caller having informational needs is routed to one of a number of agents possessing various skills and skill levels defined by a comparison of an estimated waiting time for the caller with a maximum allowed waiting time.